doubledubbelfandomcom-20200214-history
Practice Gone Wrong
'''Practice Gone Wrong '''is the fourteenth chapter of Season 1 and the fourteenth chapter of the Lorecraft Academy series. It started on February 2, 2018 and finished on February 6, 2018. Plot It’s morning in Lewis and Proto’s room, and the two prepare themselves to go to the Assembly Hall. They meet up with Sara and the others, and it seems that everyone is there, except Jocelyn. As people begin to wonder where she could be, Jocelyn telepathically communicates with Sara, saying that she’s training. She asks Sara to tell everyone so they don’t worry about her, which Sara forgets to do. Collina Strands, the magic combat teacher, takes the stand, and announces that the next stage will be Target Practice, with a rule that weapons are not allowed to be used, only magic is. Out of the 40 students remaining, only the top 30 will move on. The practice will be held the following Tuesday, 15 minutes after classes end. While Sara and Carol are excited and confident about this, Lewis, who usually uses the less-than-suited for projectiles type of Time Magic, and Natalie are not. Sara then suggests being a “practice target” for Natalie. Natalie doesn’t like this, though Lewis reassures Natalie, but not without throwing more banter Sara’s way, which Proto lampshades. Natalie perks up a little when everyone else agrees that she should accept Sara’s help. Just then, Jocelyn communicated with Natalie via telepathy, saying she was back in the room, and she was outside training, about to go again. Natalie tells the others to ease their worries, Sara realizing she forgot to do this earlier. Lewis and Proto back to their room, while the girls head to where Jocelyn is. Jocelyn seems to be using a new form of her Arkenzantonial, a greenish sword made of air magic. Jocelyn talks about it briefly, and asks if someone else could face her. Sara brings up target practice, in which Jocelyn says she could be a fast, hard to hit target if they want. Sara then brings up that they could all be targets, which Jocelyn doesn’t agree with, and creates an icy pillar, a target, with her harp’s lance form, as an example why. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a miniature blue whale falls out of the sky, freaking everyone out in the courtyard. It lands directly on the pillar, smashing it to pieces. As everyone freaks out and Jocelyn laments her pillar being destroyed, the whale turns out to be but Sergel. Carol seems eager to have Sergel be a substitute target. After Jocelyn tells Carol no, Sergel then walks off satisfied. After everyone settles down, Jocelyn creates four more pillars. Sara seems against the idea of stagnant pillars, so Jocelyn opts to be just a target that doesn’t fight. The others decide to be the same thing for Natalie. This is where Jocelyn shows off her skills, being very speedy with high stamina. Carol attempts to attack Sara first, which makes Sara snap at her. Natalie throws lightning bolts at those two first, Sara successfully being hit. As the game continues, Natalie keeps switching targets, and her bolts keep becoming bigger. She also seems to gradually grow more pale. Eventually, Jocelyn slips up big time. She slips on a piece of ice, which flung her into the air with direct contact of one of Natalie’s giant bolts, which launches her into the ice pillar. Despite the huge blow, she dusts herself off, and quickly rushes towards the real worry: Natalie. Everyone rushes over, making sure she’s okay. Natalie, feeling weak, then collapses, and a familiar, sinister laugh begins to come out, Carol and Amelia begin to freak out, and Jocelyn and Sara try to play it off. Eventually, Jocelyn tells Carol to teleport them to Sara’s room quickly, and that they would explain there. The quintet teleport into the room, and Jocelyn begins to explain that this is “Natwolie”. However, Natwolie rudely interrupts, saying that she doesn’t like the name. Jocelyn then forces Natwolie into a chokehold, having had enough of her nastiness. Finally, she reveals her name: Lilith. Jocelyn gets angry at Lilith for coming out when she did and how she did, and Sara asks if Natalie is okay. Jocelyn reassures Sara herself, still feeling very angry at Lilith. Amelia and Carol are still confused at this point, Amelia asking, “Who or what are you?.” Lilith then replies that the other two believe she’s a demon. This pisses Jocelyn off even more, who goes to lock herself in the bathroom. Sara then says that its what Lilith says, and she doesn’t deny it. She goes on to mention how she has the same power as Natalie. The situation becomes too much for Sara to handle, and she rushes out of the room, and as she does, Lilith collapses, turning back into Natalie. Carol unlocks the door for Jocelyn, who begins to explain in detail about Lilith. After the two come to an understanding, Jocelyn tries to get in touch with Sara, since they don’t know where she is. Suddenly, Jocelyn can hear sobbing. She can tell it is from the public bathroom from her area telepathy. The three plan out for Jocelyn to find her, while the other two stay to watch after Natalie. As soon as Jocelyn enters the bathroom, she breaks out crying herself. Jocelyn helps out Sara, both of them lamenting. Sara says that she doesn’t know if she can help Natalie, but Jocelyn reassures her, telling Sara to never give up. The two admit their friendly feelings for each other, and head back to the room, for more important matters. The two make sure everybody’s okay, including Natalie. After this long day, everybody heads to bed. Throughout the night, Jocelyn’s harp seems to be glowing. In the morning, the other two wake up and notice, with Sara pointing out she’s seen this before. Suddenly, Jocelyn wakes up, holding her arm for absolutely no known reason. There appears to be a cut somehow, and the other two are instantly worried. They send Jocelyn to the nurse, who insists that the cut was nothing much. After Jocelyn returns from the nurse with a bandaged arm, Natalie asks what happened, but Jocelyn dodges the question. Sara then makes a pun out of the harp, calling it “sharp”, which causes Jocelyn to get irritated as if the Arkenzantonial was a living thing, saying not to insult it. As Sara drops more puns, it’s revealed Jocelyn acts really childish with her instruments, among them a classical guitar and a kazoo, calling them names and treating them as if they were human. After this scene, the three realize the time, and rush out, the kazoo left flying onto Jocelyn’s bed. Debuts (In order of appearance) * Collina Strands Cast * AGNerd-Bot – Lewis, Carol * DoubleDubbel – Proto, Sara, Strands * The Phoenix – Natalie, Amelia, Lilith * Mistrala – Jocelyn, Sergel Trivia